The present invention relates generally to prophylactics, and more specifically to a combination prophylactic and sanitizer. The present invention is particularly suitable for, although not strictly limited to, thoroughly and effectively cleaning and/or sanitizing one""s genitalia prior to application of a prophylactic and/or after sexual intercourse.
Prophylactics, more commonly known as condoms, are typically utilized to reduce the risk of pregnancy and the spread of sexually transmitted diseases, including the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), which causes AIDS. As such, sexually active individuals will usually carry on their person conventional and readily available individually packaged condoms.
Although the standard packaged condom is convenient and portable, its fails to provide an individual with a means to clean and/or sanitize his/her genitalia prior to application of the condom and/or after sexual intercourse or contact when the condom is removed.
Furthermore, many sexual partners choose to engage in other sexual acts prior to actual sexual intercourse and prior to application of a condom. An individual engaging in such activity may wish to cleanse his/her own genitalia and/or his/her partner""s genitalia without having to first shower or bath. Accordingly, many individuals may be hesitant to engage in such sexual activity if such sanitization is not readily accessible.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a combination prophylactic and sanitizer that provides an expeditious and convenient means of cleaning and/or disinfecting one""s genitalia prior to application of a condom and/or prior to and/or after sexual activity.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and meets the recognized need for such a device by providing a combination prophylactic and sanitizer that provides an expeditious, convenient and portable application for the hygienic, thorough, and effective cleaning and/or sanitization of one""s genitalia prior to utilization of a condom and/or prior to and/or after any sexual contact, thus reducing and/or destroying any organic matter that may contribute to the proliferation of bacteria and disease.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention in its preferred form is a combination prophylactic and sanitizer preferably having a prophylactic and a disinfecting/sanitization towelette or the like.
More specifically, the present invention is a combination prophylactic and sanitizer preferably having a prophylactic enclosed within a first package and a disinfecting/sanitization towelette, napkin, wipe, swab or the like enclosed within a second package, wherein the first and second packages are preferably attached together and separable from one another via perforations or the like, and wherein the first and second package are preferably of the size and type that enclose conventional individual condoms, thus reducing bulkiness and facilitating and maintaining convenient portability of the combination prophylactic and sanitizer.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to expeditiously and conveniently provide an individual with a means to thoroughly and effectively clean and/or sanitize his/her genitalia prior to utilization of a condom and/or prior to and/or after any sexual contact.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to reduce and/or destroy any organic matter that may contribute to the proliferation of bacteria and disease.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to maintain sterility until desired use.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its portability.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its compactness, thus facilitating its overall portability and/or discrete transport.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ease of use and application.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its simplicity of design.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ease of storage.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be adapted and/or altered to accommodate any size and/or type of condom and/or sanitizer.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be adapted and/or altered to accommodate sexual lubricants, spermicidal solutions, cleansing solutions and/or antibacterial solutions.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be adapted and/or altered to accompany separately sold and individually packaged condoms.